El regalo de mi vida
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número diesiciete de Shikamaru, aunque su semblante no sea de una persona alegre no pudo pedir mejores amigos de los que tenía, pero tenía una persona en especial en mente y esa persona le daría el regalo más significativo de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, se supone que ya debí haber subido otro fanfic pero por favor es el cumple de Shikamaru, tenía que hacer algo. Seguro me entienden. No es gran cosa y sabía que me iba a arrepentir si no hacía algo aunque fuera de lo más sencillo. Lean y ¿Comentarios porfis?.**

Hasta ahora había sido un día como cualquiera. Un cálido abrazo de su madre y diez segundos después para ser exactos un golpe por su falta de entusiasmo. Un simple "Felicidades" de parte de su padre seguido de su habitual "Mendoukusai" y otro sermón a cuenta de su madre que debería empezar a pensar más en su futuro, quizá en tener familia y que de ahora en adelante tendría más trabajo. Claro, había sido como cualquier otro día… de su cumpleaños.

-"¿Cómo el saber que me queda menos vida que hace un día, que estoy muriendo lentamente y que me estoy haciendo viejo me puede hacer feliz? "Nunca lo voy a entender.- Pensaba él. Aquel día era su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Sabía que no podía culpar a los demás por regañarlo en aquella aldea nacías con la idea de nunca rendirte o ese podría ser el peor error de tu vida y no solo se empleaba para las batallas sino para la vida diaria y todos creían que algún día se comportaría como alguien "normal" mas querían olvidar que el odia los estereotipos.

Primero Naruto que tenía la "gran idea" de difundir la noticia por toda la aldea, y aunque con un IQ de más de doscientos tuvo que trabajar duro para cambiarlo de idea. Persuadirlo y sobornarlo no era nada fácil, Naruto no daba su brazo a torcer. Diez tazones de Ramen después decidió quedarse callado. Así pasó todo su día lleno de abrazos y buenos deseos.

Ocho de la noche. Estaba agotado, sus padres le habían organizado un pastel pero solo para la familia Nara, agradeció y se fue a dormir, bueno, ese era su plan al principio. Algo (o alguien) afuera de su ventana quería atraer su atención. Y ahí estaba parada; su compañera del clan Yamanaka y la que ahora ocupaba su mente y su corazón.

-Ino ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Siquiera te imagina qué me va a hacer Inoichi si sabe que estás aquí?- Fue todo lo que le pudo decir. Se suponía que Ino estaba en una misión regresaría mañana. Ino no respondió, solo se limitó a hacerle una señal que la siguiera.

- Ya es tar… está bien. Sí prometes que no será nada problemático. -La rubia sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Esta bien- Shikamaru bajo y fue guiado por ella hasta una plaza en el centro de Konoha y a una esquina se encontraba un piano.

-Siéntate. Dijo su compañera.

-Ahora si hablas.

-No te puedo dar explicaciones sólo siéntate.

-Ya, ya- Indudablemente obedeció, no en vano la conocía de ya hace tiempo y también conocía sus golpes a la perfección.

Ino sabía tocar piano desde los cinco años, pero nunca nadie fuera de su familia la había oído tocar. Empezó a tocar una pieza lenta, fresca y con un toque de dulzura. No sabía de dónde aparecía una especie de humo blanco y detrás de él la plaza se convirtió en un cielo. Todo a su alrededor eran nubes y varios cielos. Cuando terminó de interpretar su canción, Shikamaru se acercó a Ino.

-Feliz cumpleaños Shika.

-¿Tu hiciste esto tu sola?

-Claro, soy muy capaz.

-No lo decía por eso

-En fin, la pregunta del millón ¿Qué te pareció?

-¿Cómo serás de boba? Me encantó todo y nunca te había oído tocar. Las nubes, enserio, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso. Todo. Gracias.

-No fue nada, te mereces más. Nunca lo volveré a mencionar así que grábatelo en tu cabezota, genio. Pero…

-Dime.

-Esa canción no la hice exactamente para tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Entonces?

-Esa canción me la había pedido Asuma- sensei para dedicársela a Kurenai dos meses antes de…

- ¿La hiciste para nuestro sensei?

-Sí. Cuando le quedaba poco tiempo me dijo que me acercara y me pidió que la melodía mejor te la diera a ti en tu cumpleaños así que la mejoré y los de las nubes quise crear un ambiente perecido al del cielo, y llegué a creer que podría parecer que _él_ también estaba aquí. Creo que Asuma te regalo la canción, por así decir.

-Ven aquí, hermosa.- No pudo contenerse a la abrazó llorando como nunca nadie lo había visto. Ino valía mucho para él y fue lo que le dio fuerzas para en un futuro hacerle saber sus sentimientos a Ino, por ahora quería disfrutar lo que quedaba de su cumpleaños junto a su (por ahora) compañera y junto a su querido sensei, él sabía que siempre estaba junto a Shikamaru y con el resto de su equipo.

-Feliz cumple Shika.

**Y como dijo Ino ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shikamaru! ¿Les gusto? Fue algo que se me ocurrió en la escuela les juro que el próximo año lo haré con más detalles. Todo comentario ya saben es apreciado. Coman frutas.**


	2. Las memorias de mi corazón

**¡Hola! Antes de empezar me alegra mucho saber que el fic del cumple de Shikamaru les haya gustado, ¡sí! No soy tan fracasada después de todo. Había decidido subirlo mañana pero leer tan lindos comentarios me inspiró a publicarlo hoy. Espero que les guste.**

23 de septiembre.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo los padres de Ino. Efectivamente, la pequeña flor del Clan Yamanaka cumplía diecisiete años. Sus padres ya la esperaban en el comedor para tomar el desayuno como todas las mañanas y su mamá le había preparado se desayuno favorito; pan francés y malteada de vainilla e Inoichi le regaló un gran estuche de maquillaje.

-Muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecernos hija, hace diecisiete años a esta hora exactamente fue la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos. Recuerdo que el hospital entero decía que eras la bebé más hermosa de todas y no se equivocaron. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Inoichi ya estaba sollozando y a punto de llorar como un niño.

-Papá ¿Qué tienes?

-Es que… estas creciendo, sé que pronto te alejaras de mí y de tu madre y saldrás en tu búsqueda por el hombre de tu vida.

-¡Ay no seas ridículo papá! Nunca los voy a dejar. Soy muy joven y ya tengo bastantes obligaciones con esto de ser ninja para pensar ahora en atarme, digo, casarme con alguien. _"Además, yo ya encontré a el niño de mi vida, aunque él no se dé cuenta. Si supieras que es el hijo de tu mejor amigo."_

-La niña tiene razón, cariño. Tu eres el que insiste que Ino debe casarse a los treinta años y ahora te estas preocupando.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, no me voy a casar tan grande.

-Esta bien. Te doy permiso hasta los veintiocho.

-He…bueno…voy a salir un rato. Gracias por el desayuno y los regalos. Nos vemos al rato. _"Genial, ahora tengo que hacerme monja hasta los treinta y tantos por los temores de mi papá."_

-Ino

-¿Sí, mami?

-Hija, ¿Por qué ayer llegaste a las once si estabas en tu habitación? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Pues, salí porque… ¡Había un gatito y le di de comer! Adiós, se me hace tarde. –Ya había salido de su casa y se encaminó a la Aldea.-Nota mental. Asegurarme que mis padres estén dormidos cuando me escape.

Había salido a robarle unos rayos al sol y distraerse un rato. Tenía algo serio que pensar y que requería demasiado tiempo. Y en su camino de encontraba a varias personas que se acordaron de ese día; amigos, vecinos, gente que la conocía desde siempre, profesores. Algo que desde niña desarrollo fue un gran cariño hacia todas las personas que conocía y daba el corazón por una migo o ser querido así que no le costaba siempre mostrar su agradecimiento, y cuando decían que era muy orgullosa, también era otra manera de manifestar su cariño. Ala última persona que creyó que vería en el día fue a su mejor amiga-rival Sakura.

-Felicidades cerda.

-Gracias frentezota.

Ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a las arrugas.

-Mira quien habla.

-Mmm…Por ser tu cumpleaños te dejaré ganar.

-De todos modos gracias.

-Aún así me extraño que tú no quisieras hacer fiesta.

- No sabía que hacer y no tenía mucho tiempo.

-Me estas mintiendo.

-N-no, no es cierto.

-Te conozco. Me estas ocultando algo.

-Creé lo que quieras.

-Está bien ya no digo nada. Me tengo que ir. Felicidades otra vez.

Después de estar un largo rato en el parque, quiso regresar a su casa- _"¿Le debería decir? No creo que se ría. Maldito. Siempre me hace bajar la guardia. Pero si lo intentamos y pasa algo, nada sería igual. Tantos años de amistad se perderían. Y prefiero no tenerlo para mí a yo misma alejarlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Él es perfecto y yo…"_- No se había dado cuenta y tanto caminó que llegó hasta la plaza. La misma donde ella le había dado se regalo a Shikamaru la noche anterior. Miro su reloj: 07:22pm.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cenicienta ya se tiene que ir sin antes recibir su regalo?- Detrás de Ino, se encontraba recargado en un árbol y con las manos en los bolsillos su amigo Shikamaru. Ella sonrió. Desde niña siempre le había parecido adorable esa postura de un vago lleno de sorpresas. Fue curioso. Todo el día se la pasó pensando en él y no se había dado cuenta que e todo el día no lo había visto.

- Hola. No, quería ver cuanto… ¿Regalo?

-No, piedras. Obvio que un regalo.

-¿Qué es?

-Toma

-¡Te acordaste! Me encantan los libros.

-Serás tont…no, no es un libro.

-¿Un disco?

-Me llegó una idea. Tal vez si lo abrieras sabrías qué es.

-Ya entendí genio.- Lo empezó a abrir con cuidado como si fuera una pieza de joyería. Si Shikamaru se la había dado, era más valioso que cualquier diamante. Un regalo singular. Era un cuaderno de hojas blancas, al frente tenía escrito su nombre con letras moradas brillantes y alrededor decorados color plata. En el centro había títulos de periódicos y de revistas del año en que nació ella. Encabezados como "Inmensa estrella azul descubierta por la NASA" o "Nadie como tú: nuevo sencillo de Konomi Tsukame". En total eran diecisiete encabezados.

-Es un "anecdotario" pero mira las primeras letras de los encabezados- Los miró y descubrió un acróstico: INO LA JOYA MÁS LINDA.- Con mi regalo de ayer, me demostraste que siempre estas pensando en Asuma- sensei y en nosotros, y quizá podrías escribir tus pensamientos en el anecdotario. Lo que quieras. Cada vez que pienses en Asuma.- Por ese comentario, no pudo decir nada, sólo se aventó a sus brazos en un repentino abrazo que por supuesto fue correspondido.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias Shika. Es el regalo más original y lindo que he recibido.

-De nada. Ahí viene lo difícil.

-¿Eh?

- Creo que tengo algo que decirte algo. No es fácil.

- Me asustas. Dime ya.

- _"Por una vez en tu vida cambia la cobardía por el amor que sientes por ella." _Por increíble que parezca tú… me has gustado desde que somos niños. Traté de verte solo como una amiga al ver que no dejabas a Sasuke pero no pude. Y te quiero pedir que tan solo me dejes cuidarte o intentar algo más.- Había cambiado la jugada. Ahora Ino se encontraba besándolo, un beso lento, no tenía prisa de quedarse con él por siempre.

- Claro que sí. Pero te salvaste de una golpiza. Me quebré la cabeza pensando todo el día en eso.

-¿Y qué fue lo que me salvó?

- Que me acabas de dar de qué escribir en la primera página de mi anecdotario. De cómo las memorias de mi corazón y la persona más linda del planeta siempre estuvo juntó a mí, obvio que con Asuma y Chouji. Te quiero mucho.

- Tu no sabes cuánto yo a ti. Ah, y feliz cumpleaños.

-ten por seguro que muy feliz cumpleaños.

**Acabé. Comenten please, sugerencias, cartas bomba, lo que sea. **

**¡Feliz cumple Ino !. Nos vemos.**


End file.
